The Brewing of Cheering Concoctions and Cocoa
by LivingInTheClouds
Summary: Professor Severus Snape has found himself in a rather bad position. He has suddenly been called away for personal busines, and there is only one person who can take his potions class for the week... Albus Dumbledore. Heaven help them.


**The Brewing of Cheering Concoctions and Cocoa**

Walking up the staircase to the Headmaster's office, Professor Severus Snape just _knew _he was going to regret what he was about to do. He didn't know how exactly he knew, but he did.

Upon being bid to enter by afore mentioned headmaster, Professor Snape entered and said without preamble, "Albus, I require a temporary leave for the rest of the coming week so I may take care of some personal business. However, there is no one else to teach the students potions… so… I need you to."

"Of course, dear boy, I'd be delighted! It's been much too long since I've taught for my liking."

"Thank you. However, please Headmaster, do NOT merely have the students brew something so small, basic, and trivial as cheering concoctions and cocoa like the last time I was unable to find an adequate substitute."

"Now, my dear boy, I shall try to keep to a reasonable level for the students, but remember my Potions knowledge is limited."

"Albus."

"Oh fine, I promise I won't have the all students just make cheering concoctions and cocoa."

"Thank you."

-Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff -1st years

The first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were standing patiently outside the Potions classroom, awaiting Professor Snape's bark to come in as per usual, and were still standing there five minutes after the bell when Professor Dumbledore stuck his head out the door and bade them to file into the classroom.

The happily surprised first years filed quickly into the room, and looked to the esteemed Headmaster for instructions. Smiling benignly, he instructed them, "Unfortunately, our dear Professor Snape has asked me not to, in his words, 'merely have you brew cheering concoctions and cocoa,' so, instead of just cocoa, you'll also be brewing up a batch of delicious mulled apple cider! Well, chop chop then my dears! The instructions are on the board and the ingredients on the front table and off we go!"

Thus Albus strictly adhered to Snape's rules, and the first class passed by.

-Slytherin and Ravenclaw 3rd Years-

The 3rd years of the two more aloof, cold houses were uncharacteristically giddy as they filed into the potions classroom, due to the Hogwarts rumor mill's claim that the Headmaster was teaching potions class, and that the first years had brewed cider and cocoa. So, even the Slytherins were excited at the prospect of a tasty and easy grade.

As before, Professor Dumbledore ushered the children inside and instructed them to make a concoction. This time however, the students were making cocoa with cinnamon and a minor cheering concoction that caused uncontrollable giggling.

Needless to say, the students were rolling on the floor abound with laughter over everything from slugs in jars to pigtails by the end of class.

-Hufflepuff and Gryffindor 5th years-

OWL potions for the 5th year Puffs and Lions was quite a better reception than general. Instead of cold sneers and shouts of their idiocy, they were met by a happy Headmaster instructing them to figure out the perfect blend of cocoa to cheering concoction.

The best class they had ever had ensued.

-Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years-

The seventh year potions class consisting of the two opposing houses was waiting with lightly disguised excitement and curiosity as they stood outside the classroom. The look on Professor Dumbledore's face was of utmost seriousness as he watched them file in.

Now a tad bit nervous, the young adults glanced around restlessly before giving their undivided attention to the Leader of the Light. "Students," He began solemnly, "Today you shall learn to brew what is likely THE single most important potion you shall ever come across in your entire life. You shall learn…" At his dramatic pause, the students leaned forward eagerly, "How to make the perfect cheering lemon drops." The students only gaped at him as he removed any shred of doubt that he, the Chief Mugwump, Head of the International Confederation of Wizards, Leader of the Light, and Headmaster of their school, was bleeding', barking' completely MAD.

As they set to work, one green eyed teen said in a rather resigned tone, "Well, we always knew he was mad. And now we know what he puts in those damn lemon drops of his."


End file.
